paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups save the Mentors
This is a collaboration story between Puppylove5 and Tbrays30. When Skye and Marshall get stuck somewhere on Jake's Mountian, it's up to the trainees to save them! But, can they do it on there own? *Angel. *Med. *Dawn. *Kailey. *Smoky. *Marshall. *Skye. It was a late winter day, Marshall and Skye were going up to Jake's Mountain to do some Snow-Boreding. Marshall: "You ready Skye?" Skye: "Yupp!" *she smiled* "I can't believe, a day without emergency's!" Marshall: "Never thought I would see the day, you think Med and Angel will be alright here with out us?" Skye: "Yeah sure! I guess they are playing Pup, Pup Boogie with the other Trainees!" Med: "Everyone besides me..."*He yells from the TV Room* Marshall: "I know you don't like the game..." Med: "I'm bored....Pup, Pup Boogie is so boring...." Angel: *giggled* "Why don't you like it?" Med: "I don't know...." Skye: *giggles* "Okay then! ready to snowboard?" Marshall: "Let's go!" They hop into there trucks and head to the Mountain. Back at Jake's. Marshall: "Let's go Skye!" Skye: "You're sure you know the way Marshall? Maybe we can call Tundra?" Marshall: "Nah, I got this, hehe" Skye: "Okay Marshall! If you say so!" They keep going until a snow storm begins. Skye: *scared* "Marshall shall we go, I think the storm is getting stronger!" Marshall: "Yes, we should....Where's the way back?" Skye: "You told me you knew! Uh....Oh..." Marshall: "Oh", *Sighs* "Now what?" Skye: you got your collar, right? can you call the paw patrol? Marshall: "Of course" Skye: "Okay! I left mine at the look-out!" Marshall: "Anyone there?" Med: "Yes Marshall..?" Marshall: "There was a Snow-Storm...." Med: "Of course there was..." Skye: *yells* "help us were lost!" Med: That's not good. The connection is lost. Angel: "Hey Med! What's up?" Med: "Marshall and Skye are stuck on Jake's Moutain" Angel: *Gasped* "Uh...oh! We better get Ryder!" Med: "Yeah" *Calls him* Ryder: "Ryder here! Oh Hi Med! Is something wrong?" Med: "Marshall and Skye are stuck in a snow storm" Ryder: "Oh no! Okay, PAW Patrol to the Lookout!" Ryder: "Pups we have a big emerency! Marshall and Skye went to Jake's Mountain, but now their stuck! We have to hurry before their freezing!" Ryder: "Of course" *Swipes on his pup-pad* "Firs I need... Angel! I need you to search from the air!" Angel: "B..But without Skye?" Med: "You'll be fine!" Ryder: "Next I need, Med! To come in anyone gets hurt" Med: "Med Is ready to rescue!" Med: "I'm Med. I can do anything, hehe" Ryder: "PAW Patrol is on a roll!" The PAW Patrol cheered while they hoped into their vehicles. Med: "At least it's not dark out yet...." Angel: "But It's cold!" *laughes* Med: "The other thing I hate.....Anyways!" The arive. Angel: *Concerned* "Ooh I really hope they are okay!" Med: "They will be if we get to them fast" Angel: "Okay! but what are we supposed to do without them? Skye always says what I have to do!" Med: "Well......First we need to find them. The hard part" Angel: "Duuuhh! Okay I will search for them from the air! No fear when Angel's near!" Med: "Good, from here nothing I can do until you finish your search" Angel: "I'm on it!" *Hops into her vehicle, and put her Goggles on* Angel: *Starts to take off yelling* "Thanks!" (As she takes off) Med: "Great....In the cold with nothing to do....." Angel: *looks carefully to the ground and says to Med* "Still nothing...." Med: *On radio* "Go north" Angel: okay! *Does what Med says* "I think I see something! *Googles zoom in* there they are! I'm gonna land! Ride with your vehicle north and you will spot us!" Med: "I'll try" (He drives up north threw the snow and ice,) Med: "I hate you cold weather" Angel: "Sissy" *laughes* "Can you see us?" Med: "Now I can." Angel: *Puts her paws around Marshall and Skye* "It's okay... Med is here to warm you guys up!" Med: "I can try, who's colder?" Marshal and Skye: "I...I a...am!" Angel "Uhm I think both...." Tbrays30:Med: "Ladies first" *Gives her a blanket* Marshall: "Really!? I'm your mentor!" Skye: "T..T..Thanks Med! I..it's so cold...." Med Gives a second blanket to Marshall. Marshall: "Thank you" Med Gives them both warm dranks. Angel: "Aren't you hurt?" Marshall: "Not that I know of" Angel: "Okay that's good!" Med: "Now, how to get back" Angel: "Everybody will be happy you are okay!" Med: "Marshall, Skye, how do we get back? It's very dark out here now...." Skye: "We don't know the way back...." Marshall: "Hmmm. Med and Angel. You both have lights on you're trucks" Angel: "That's right!" Med: "You're right, we can use them! Let's go!" Angel Hops into her vehicle putting the lights on. Marshall: "Remember. Put them on bight!" *As he jumps into Med's Vehicle* Skye hops into Angel's vehicle. Angel: "You ready Skye?" *Smiles at her* Med: "Let's get out of the cold!!" Angel: "Alright!" *Takes off* Med *Floors his trucks* "We're outa here!" They arrive at the Look-Out. Med: "Yay! Warm inside! *Runs inside* Angel: "Med!" *Rolls her eyes as she helps Marshall and Skye inside* Med: "Smoky! I lived!" Smoky: "I knew you would" All the older pups ran towards Marshall and Skye. Chase: "I'm so glad you okay Skye! Oh..And Marshall!" *blushes* Marshall: "Whatever...." Angel: "Kailey! I made it!" *High-fives* Kailey: "Great job!" Med: Kailey, "Is Dawn here??" Kailey: "Yup, she's here!" *Winks* "You better go!" Dawn: "Hi Meddy!" Med: "Hehe, hi!" Dawn: "I see you are all fine!" Med Blushes and kisses her* Dawn: "Hehe, awww" Marshall: "Ooooh! Anyways thanks you saved me Med! you did a great job today" Med: "Yup, haha" Skye: "And Angel! I'm really proud off you! you did it without me! thanks for saving us" *Hugs* Angel: "Thanks Skye!" *Hugs back* "I better go to Bandit to tell him what happened" *Giggles* Med: "At least it's warm!" Angel: "Are you already warmed up?" Med: Kinda, I'm staying here!" Angel: *Giggles* "I was talking to Skye and Marshall, silly!" Marshall: *Pats Med on his back* "I'm good!" Skye: "Me too!" The rest off the evening the pups talked a lot and everybody was glad Skye and Marshall were back, especially Angel and Med. The End, hope you liked it! Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Collaboration Category:Episodes Category:Episode